Wish You Well
by Gwilwileth of Imladris
Summary: Kagome's thoughts as she head back to the Bone Eaters well after haivng a front row seat to Inu Yasha and Kikyo.


Wish You Well  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song. It comes from the Josie and the Pussycats sound track. Also I don't own Inu Yasha, a very cool and rich Japanese lady  
does though. ^.^  
  
AN: I hope this story doesn't have too many spelling errors. I read tons of stories where after Kagome sees Inu Yasha and Kikyo, while she was bound to the tear by the soul catchers, that she runs into either Kouga or Sesshomaru. This is not one of those. Yes she sees Inu Yasha and Kikyo kiss but it will follow the manga, because she goes back to the well. But what is she thinking as she goes?  
  
Words in stars are lyrics  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
*I wish you well*  
  
YUCK! He kissed a dead girl for kami's sake! Baka Inu Yasha! He kissed a dead girl who resembled me! I hope he catches rot or something like that. Is rot even a disease?  
  
*Couldn't you tell after all these years I wish you love *  
  
Ugh! He's pissed me off so damn bad that I can't even think straight. Well I hope he's happy with her, even though she is made of clay. First time you get her wet, bye-bye Kikyo. Ah.such a lovely thought.  
  
*And world that you've been dreaming of *  
  
I know he's following me. I can hear Shippo and Miroku question him about my behavior. I have only one thing to say to Inu Yasha. ..  
  
* I wish you well I wish you love I wish myself all of the above*  
  
" SIT !"  
  
*What made me think That I could survive all the wear and tear*  
  
I hear a loud 'thud' followed by much muffled swearing. The chibi devil on my shoulder is patting me on the back. I think my chibi angel left twenty minutes saying," To hell with him!"  
  
*It's not my thing to stand here and pose for some William Tell*  
  
I can't believe he kissed her! I also can't believe that he's been using me as a substitute for Kikyo. I don't care what anyone says I don't look like her! She's too pale, her boobs sag, she's rude, obnoxious. Kikyo you died, big freakin' deal, now move on! The well is no more than ten minutes away now. He's still following me again...  
  
*I wish you well I wish you love I wish myself all of the above*  
  
" SIT BOY!"  
  
BAM! Wow.he must have been close behind me on that one. No matter. he's kissing dirt. Shouldn't bother him too much, Kikyo's made of dirt and he kissed that!  
  
*If there was a better time I could not find it What's mine is yours not mine And we couldn't hide it. *  
  
It's now very clear the only reasons he kept me around. The Shikon no Tama, and a Kikyo double. I'll be damned he's going to get either. Once the Shikon no Tama is complete I'm purifying it. After all it in away is mine, It was in my body.  
  
*Don't take me on a ride with you it's a roller coaster The only time I look at you is on a Rock 'n' Roll poster*  
  
I can see the well it's just ahead of me. I'm going to go home for a few days and relax, the only time Inu Yasha will cross my mind is when I'm thinking about have to have him brutality killed. Ack! I used to never be so mean and violent.he must be rubbing off on me.  
  
*I wish you well*  
  
" SIT!"  
  
As I go through the well I hear Miroku's voice. " So once again she has left us." Then the swirling lights and hard ground. I head to the ladder and being to climb out. Trying to put on mind on happier things, like chocolate, Anne Bishop novels, that British Actor Orlando Bloom.  
  
*Where are you now? Couldn't you see through the sweat and tears*  
  
As soon as I reach the top of the ladder I realize something. I left my bag back in feudal Japan. I jump off the ladder back into the well.  
  
*I took my bow While you confirmed all my saddest fears*  
  
As I come up from the well I can hear Shippo and Miroku harass Inu Yasha.  
  
" Which girl will you chose?"  
  
" WHICH ONE?" The angry Kitsune shouts at Inu Yasha.  
  
" Well I don't suppose I could have both of them." The hanyou replies, his ears flat against his head and a blush across his face. I think my eye is twitching now.  
  
*I wish you well I wish you love I wish myself the world I dream off*  
  
I see Miroku sigh, close his eyes and pat Inu Yasha on the back." There is a common problem among men such as ourselves, for if either girl where ever to find out-"  
  
*I wish you well I wish you love I wish myself all of the above. *  
  
" SIT!"  
  
BAM!  
  
" Oh yes." Miroku finishes," Big sit." He opens his eyes to see Inu Yasha in a six foot deep crater.  
  
*I wish you well. *  
  
Then End  
  
AN: Well how was it? R&R please! 


End file.
